


In Search of A Good Time

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Party, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny, Luna, and Neville decide to find the only party going on in the school...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search of A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> For caitieness using the prompts - Ginny, Luna & Neville, during DH, and sneaking into a party.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Neville asked as he followed Ginny and Luna down the stairs. "something tells me the wrath of the Carrows may not be worth the risk."

"That's precisely why this is worth it," Ginny answered without looking back. "They're going to be dreadful to us either way, so why not find some enjoyment where we can?"

Neville shrugged in response even though Ginny could not see him. He had a long list of other arguments, but he knew none were going to work on this crowd. And he had to acknowledge that what Ginny said was true.

"Okay, stop," Luna said suddenly when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "We are close; I can feel it."

"I should she knew how to get in?" Neville asked Ginny with a frown.

"Oh, I do," Luna said before Ginny could answer. She moved closer to the wall and ran her fingers across a few of the bricks. "It's just that it's all a bit tricky. In the history of Hogwarts, I don't think anyone has made it inside without being shown the way and I was only shown once. The other houses have entrances that are a bit more obvious."

"And they say Ravenclaws are the clever ones," Ginny replied with a hint of awe in her voice.

"Hufflepuffs are very clever," Luna said as she continued to inspect the bricks in front of her. "Never underestimate a Hufflepuff. Many have made that mistake and it only put them at a further disadvantage."

Neville looked up at the top of the stairs. "Someone's coming," he whispered and waved Ginny and Luna toward some old barrels at the end of the corridor. He rushed over to join them and they crouched down just in time to see the light from a lantern reach the bottom of the stairs.

"You really think he would be so bold as to hide out here in the school?" Alecto asked. "We would have found him by now, wouldn't we? We've been everywhere in the castle how many times at this point?"

"I think it seems unlikely, too, but I'm not one to question the Dark Lord's information," Amycus replied. "So, we search again."

"I just feel like there can be better ways to spend our time than this," Alecto muttered and followed Amycus down past the barrels and around the corner.

Ginny, Luna, and Neville stayed still and quiet for a few moments to ensure the Carrows were out of earshot. "That was close," Neville said quietly as he rose to his feet. Luna stood and turned to inspect the wall behind them.

"Do you think they were talking about Harry?" Ginny asked, still staring in the direction the Carrows had gone.

"That wouldn't make much sense, though, would it?" Nevilled shook his head. "And I doubt he would hide here in Hogwarts and not let us know."

"Telling us would be dangerous," Luna interrupted, still focused on the wall. "I do hope Harry isn't here, though. It just isn't safe and it clear is not the last place the Death Eaters would look for him."

"I guess you're right," Ginny replied, turning to face them. "I just can't help worrying." She raised her eyebrows and added quickly. "Ron is with him, after all."

Neville grinned knowingly at her. "We're all woried for them. But you know as well as I that they can put up a good fight if they need to do so." He put a hand on Ginny's arm. "I'm sure we'll see hi-- them again. All three of them."

"Thanks," Ginny said with a weak smile. "Anything yet, Luna?"

"I do remember these barrels, so it has to be close."

Neville couched down again to inspect one of the barrels. "Maybe we should just wait until one of them comes out. Then we'll know where the door is."

"That won't tell us how to open it, though," Luna replied. "And we haven't seen anyone leave since we came down here. I presume no one will until morning at this point."

"All good points," Ginny said, the worry finally fading from her voice. "But none of them get us any closer to getting inside. Maybe we should just head back up. The Carrows are bound to come back through here any minute."

Neville stood up. "I'm with her. I most certainly do not want to be caught here by the likes of them."

"They won't come back here tonight," Luna said calmly.

Neville shot her a skeptical look. "How can you be certain?"

"The corridor connects with another set of stairs at the other end. They may not be the brightest on the Hogwarts staff, but I believe they would use those to go back up."

"You might be overestimating them, Luna," Ginny suggested as the poked her head around the corner to be sure. "If they haven't been given explicit instructions--"

"Even then," Neville interrupted with a laugh. "Luna, are you sure we can't help? If you'd just tell us what you're looking for--"

"Found it!" Luna announced. Before Neville or Ginny could see what she was referring to, a doorway opened next to her. "Hurry, though. It won't stay open for long."

Neville nodded and he and Ginny followed Luna inside. "You did say Ernie said we were welcome? I mean we're not really crashing, are we?"

"He said if we got in we're welcome. He just couldn't guarantee he could meet us to let us in himself."

"Okay, then," Neville replied. "Just feels a bit off, breaking into another house's common room."

"It's not breaking in if you're invited," Ginny said, grabbing his hand and pulling him the rest of the way through the small corridor. The three of them stepped into the Hufflepuff common room to observe a party already in progress. There was music, dancing, and apparently butterbeer being served.

"How do they manage to get away with this again?" Neville asked as he followed Ginny over to the butterbeer.

Ginny shrugged. "I guess the Carrows don't expect it from Hufflepuff. They are rather thick, after all."

"Come on," Luna said as she grabbed Neville by the arm. "I want to dance to this one."

Neville grinned and followed. He figured they might as well try to enjoy themselves as much as possible. There was no telling when things might change.


End file.
